Spring Spell Sling (2017)
Spring Spell Sling was an event running from Apr 14 - Apr 27, 2017. The main activity of the event was running into Jessmyn's cavern to collect ingredients to craft potions. Announcement Flavor Text Greetings, Mycenians! Some time ago, I happened to stumble over a mysterious old Spellbook when an earthquake ripped a hole in the back of my shop. Since then, I’ve been practicing its techniques; teaching myself to brew the variety of potions outlined within its pages. I’ve gotten pretty good at it, if I do say so myself, and as far as I can tell, the potions seem to have positive effects. Of course, brewing takes a lot of time and resources, and I can only do so much all by myself. I’m looking for volunteers to help me perfect my potioncraft — to collect the necessary ingredients and distribute the finished potions to Mycenians who are willing to give them a taste. I suspect perfection will take approximately two weeks, so let’s say I’ll require your help from April 14th at 00:01 ST through April 27th at 23:59 ST. For each potion you deliver, I’ll reward you with a certain number of corks. Handy things, corks — you can repurpose them in all sorts of interesting ways. Of course, if you’re not the upcycling type, I’ve been working on some other recipes in this book, too! Once I’ve stockpiled enough of my results, I’d be happy to trade you some interesting items in exchange for some of your unwanted corks! There’s this fabulous cork memo board I’d love to try crafting… Jessamyn Event Instructions All of the ingredients needed for potion brewing can be found scattered about the Cave. Every fifteen minutes, you can go out searching for a new ingredient. Once you’ve gathered all of the required ingredients, you can try your hand at brewing one of the several potions outlined in Jessamyn’s spellbook. Once you’ve crafted a potion (or two, or three), Jessamyn requests that you deliver it to a Mycenian of your choice. The more potions passed around the Cave, the better! For each potion you deliver, Jessamyn will reward you with a certain number of corks. Additionally, for each potion you give away, the time until you can go out searching for ingredients once again will be reduced. Note: Due to the fact that Jessamyn has not quite perfected her brewing skills, any unused potions will lose their potency after the conclusion of the event. Similarly, any unused ingredients will then be exchanged for corks, and leftover corks will be converted into raffle tickets for a chance at winning more prizes! Each player may earn a maximum of 14 raffle tickets. Ingredients and Potions Note: None of the following are site items. They are only objects within the event. Potion of Luck seems to have directly inspired the event prize Luck's Blessing however. Ingredients: Weird Mushroom, Mysterious Moss, Glowing Flower, Deepcave Water, Catalyst Gem, Gossamer Thread, Glittering Dust, Soft Feathers, Graveyard Rubble, Sacred Tree Leaves Potions Potion of Luck (worth 7 corks): Weird Mushroom, Deepcave Water, Gossamer Thread, Graveyard Rubble Potion Of Strength (worth 8 corks): Deepcave Water, Glittering Dust, Graveyard Rubble, Sacred Tree Leaves Potion Of Swiftness (worth 9 corks): Weird Mushroom, Mysterious Moss, Glowing Flower, Graveyard Rubble Potion Of Joy (worth 10 corks): Mysterious Moss, Deepcave Water, Gossamer Thread, Soft Feathers Potion Of Fortitude (worth 11 corks): Weird Mushroom, Glowing Flower, Catalyst Gem, Glittering Dust Potion Of Intellect (worth 11 corks): Deepcave Water, Catalyst Gem, Soft Feathers, Graveyard Rubble, Sacred Tree Leaves Prizes The prize shop, Jessamyn's Curiosities, featured three levels of prize bags, the individual items of which could be purchased separately. In the listing below, the buy price of each item is listed next to it. Additionally, there was a raffle. Jessamyn's Curiosities: Potion of Diamonds (15 corks) Bag items: Spellmaster's Spectacles (25 corks) Enchanter's Grimoire (25 corks) Magician's Wand (29 corks) Magician's Charm (29 corks) Magician's Cape (40 corks) Sorcerer's Familiar (40 corks) Jessamyn's Curiosities: Potion of Stars (30 corks) Bag items: Gilded Wings (49 corks) Drifty Enchanter's Eyes (49 corks) Drifty Enchanted Runes (61 corks) Drifty Small Spell Circle (61 corks) Luck's Blessing (75 corks) Wildwood Glow (75 corks) Jessamyn's Curiosities: Potion of Hearts (300 corks) Bag items: Equilibrium Mushroom (600 corks) Herbal Hex Mushroom (600 corks) Raffle At the end of the event, users could use up to 14 of their leftover corks as raffle entry tickets. -tba- Category:Events Category:Spring